


Embers

by maulsscream



Series: Maulsoka - Rebels Series [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Porn, F/M, Fingerfucking, Late Night Conversations, Late at Night, Light Angst, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:00:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23983432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maulsscream/pseuds/maulsscream
Summary: A short diversion of what happens when Maul and part of the Ghost crew are at the Sith temple.Stranded, they’re waiting for Chopper to pick them up. It gets dark and they decide to make camp. Maul takes the first watch, but Ahsoka doesn’t trust him so she stays awake. Just to watch him. Well, maybe more than just watch.
Relationships: Darth Maul/Ahsoka Tano
Series: Maulsoka - Rebels Series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1729255
Comments: 4
Kudos: 96





	Embers

Kanan and Ezra had been quick to fall asleep but not as quick as Maul had been to volunteer on taking first watch over the crew. He had hoped that with the mistrust between the four of them, Ahsoka would be the one to remain awake as well, if only to keep an eye on him.

It hadn’t been long after the Jedi and his apprentice began snoring that Maul’s eyes drifted to the part timer. She laid there over a pile of clothes gathered from around the temple, snuggled up at the opposite side of the fire. Through the flames Maul could barely distinguished her opened eyelids. Barely but still.

“There’s no need to pretend. I know you’re awake.”

Maul whispered over the crackling of the logs. He was sitting back, his forearms on his knees as he pushed the embers around with a stick. His eyes weren’t following the motion of his hand, too busy observing his former enemy slowly roll to her side and prop herself up with her head into her hand. He could tell she would rather have been asleep and was keeping herself awake by sheer curiosity of what his plan was.

“What’s your angle, Maul?”

“My angle, Lady Tano?”, Maul repeated, his eyebrows frowned.

From her view on the ground, the flames were lapping at his face, enhancing the dark markings on his skin and the unnatural yellow colour of his eyes. Perhaps it was the lack of sleep but she was finding him rather… attractive.

“We have a common enemy. I wish to _eradicate_ him. You and I are not so different.”

“How so?”  
  
Ahsoka fully sat up this time, her legs crossed over each other and her hands folded across her lap. She looked like a padawan listening to a lesson being given at the temple. Maul had seen holos of it when he was young. He found the practice bizarre. Sitting still was for meditation. The only way to learn was through pain.

“Sit with me.”

Maul moved to make space for her on his side of the fire and quickly cast a look to their sleeping companions to make sure neither of them had been disturbed by their conversation. Her company was beginning to feel pleasant and she seemed to reciprocate as nicely as she could given their history. He wouldn’t have some Jedi ruin his chance at swaying her to his side. Ahsoka sat besides him, close enough to be able to carry their conversation in hushed voices.

“I’ve had everything ripped from me. My power, my position… My family. I’ve spent years trying to rebuild an empire only to be cast into shadows and forced to hide. You must understand.”

“I do.”

She wasn’t sure if the words had left her mouth at all. She had said them so quietly. But he heard her. His eyes sparked for a second as if he were rejoiced by her confession. He was with her when the Republic fell. He knew what she had gone through. How many friends she had lost that day.

Maul took her hands in his quietly. They were the only relics of the past left in the galaxy. As the fire slowly died down Ahsoka began to feel her energy wasting away. Her head slumped against Maul’s shoulder, her face turning into his neck. Under usual circumstances she would have jumped awake right there and then and rushed back to the comfort of her own spot across the dying fire, as far away from him as possible.

Her hand shot out as she continued to slip closer to him, landing on his metallic thigh. Maul felt both his hearts skip a beat. Even if he wasn’t completely made of flesh anymore the clumsy action was intimate. Whether it had been a mistake was yet to be determined.

Maul looked down at Ahsoka’s face at the same time as she tilted her head up to look at him. Even in the semi-darkness, he didn’t have to look into her eyes for long to get the answer he sought to his question. So it hadn’t been a mistake. _Good._

Ahsoka released a breath she hadn’t realised she was holding when his hand grazed her face, running along the length of her jaw before grasping her chin. His hands were warm and rough as he angled her head further back. Her instincts were screaming for her to get away from him, get away from there. To run and never face him again. He was fuelling a fire that couldn’t be put out.

They stood there for a moment, their faces unbearably close. It felt like eons had passed since either of them had felt the touch of another being. Ahsoka had had a few adventures along the way. A mechanic who had opened her home to her during a night where the former Jedi in hiding had had no place to go. A bartender who had fancied her and offered her too many free drinks. Nothing worth remembering.

When she could no longer take the screaming of the voices of reason inside her head, Ahsoka clutched Maul’s shoulders and hoisted herself up to his lips. It took him by surprise but he was quick to reciprocate. Their lips mashed against each other awkwardly for a second before they found their rhythm.

Maul’s hands fell to her sides, pulling desperately to get her closer. He pressed her agains his chest as she lifted her leg up and straddled his waist, one of his hand holding the back of her head while the other made itself busy on the curve of her ass.

They were silent when they broke apart for air. It was as if speaking would suddenly rip them from their trance and make them realise how inherently absurd this was. Fate had brought them together many times before. This was but another occasion.

Ahsoka took advantage of their position to remove the strap attached to his chest, tossing it by the fire. There was no place for their weapons here. No place for violence. It was an unspoken understanding that Maul didn’t argue against, too busy admiring the warrior on his lap.

She let out a sigh of pleasure when his lips connected with the column of her neck, leaving kisses all along it. Ahsoka pulled him back to her face, both hands cupping his cheeks. Maul moved his hand from her ass to her stomach, trailing down and creeping into her undergarments. 

Her breath hitched in her throat and she raised herself up on his lap, grinding against his fingers. Her hands left his face to clutch at him, her knuckles turning white as she held onto his shoulder and the forearm between her thighs. Ahsoka clamped down around him and he stilled for a moment, admiring the a new expression he had never seen on her face before. Pleasure.

Maul began circling his fingers at an antagonising pace, forcing Ahsoka to rock her hips desperately for more friction, more contact, … _more_. She moaned and quickly muffled the noise by burying her face into his neck, her teeth gently nipping at the black and red skin.

“ _Ahsoka_ …”, he whispered into her ear.

“Please.”

She heard herself say. She wasn’t sure what she was begging for until one of his finger entered her warmth, closely followed by a second. Maul began a slow back and forth, the pad of his thumb pressed against the pearl above her entrance. Her could feel her trembling between his arms, her breathing quickening and her heart thundering in unison against his own. Ahsoka was letting out small sounds of bliss into the curve of his neck. Maul groaned.

“Would you like me to stop?”

Perhaps she could have been having second thoughts. Maul had to be sure. It had all happened so quickly in the dark, in the middle of the night.

“Don’t you dare.”

Ahsoka whined in response, her hips rocking madly against his fingers, grinding down into his lap and forcing him to pick up the pace. It only took a few more seconds, a few more strokes before she grabbed a horn at the back of his neck for leverage. Ahsoka went still, her teeth digging into his flesh to keep herself gagged and quiet. He could feel her inner walls throbbing against his moving fingers, his thumb still relentlessly rubbing quick circles.

When she came down from her high, she was panting and her cheeks were burning. She stayed there for a while, her face into his neck and legs wrapped around his waist.

Maul removed his hand from her pants and rested it on her thigh, the other arm still holding her tight. They were keeping each other grounded. As long as they stayed like this, it would last forever. Their troubles would fade into the night.

“Thank you”, he whispered, “for trusting me.”

Slowly, like dying embers, they fell asleep.


End file.
